Sburb Omega
by SkarmoryCastle
Summary: The offical game of Sburb was finally made. However, only six copies of the game were made. The copies were given to six new Sburb players. Explore a new session of the dangerous game! Takes place in the universe John creates: where Alternia and Earth are in the same universe. Rated M for lemons (maybe)!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Scratch

The Hero of Time finally found it. The Scratch Construct. He was told that everyone's was different, but that his was the most complex. It was a cylinder pillar that was as tall as he was, riddled with switches and buttons and levers. Just the way he liked it. The Hero of Time was alerted by a beep. He pulled out his glasses and put them on. One of his friends were pestering him.

turtleRider [TR] began pestering timeLord [TL]

TR: Where are you?

TL: oh its just you

TR: What do you mean by that!

TR: Putting that aside, you didn't answer my question.

TR: Where are you?

TL: on my planet where else

TR: We need you up here, we're losing!'

TL: dont you remember

TL: the trolls say we are destined to lose

TL: i will not let that happen

TR: What do you-

TR: Oh no.

TR: Don't you dare!

timeLord blocked turtleRider

He began pushing buttons and pulling levers. He didn't want his teammate to ruin this. It was necessary. She would soon see.

Unlike the other Scratch machines, his had settings. He set it to the perfect time, pushing the red button to lock that time. He pulled another lever, and an extra platform slid out. A golden plate with a lever slid out with a whir. This was the activator. The lever was shaped like a needle. The Scratch Constructs actually needed to be scratched to work. When the Hero of Time pulled the lever, it would scratch the plate. He reached for it when his glasses beeped again.

crabbyWarrior [CW] began trolling timeLord [TL]

CW: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

CW: THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!

timeLord blocked crabbyWarrior

The Hero once again reached for the lever. Beep. The Hero sighed. He would have to fix that. But the Scratch would erase his exsistence, so he didn't have to worry about it.

purringBedhead [PB] and octagonBane [OB] began trolling timeLord

PB: :33 im not stopping the scratch

PB: :33 i just want to know

PB: :33 uh…um…

OB: which one of us do you want to enter the red quadrant with?

PB: :(( HEYY!

OB: what?

PB: :33 that's actually what we want to know

OB: you've 8een giving us mixed signals, asshole!

OB: who do you want to 8e with!

TL: do i have to answer that right now

OB: YES!

TL: alright then

TL blocked PB and OB

The Hero grabbed the lever and furiously threw it down. He was surprised the plate didn't split in half, though the 'scratch' was deep, almost halfway into the plate.

Green lightning began shooting from the machine. The Hero could feel the raw temporal power being emitted from the thing. Everything went dark.

_**Post-Scratch Universe**_

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of December, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!

What will the name of this young man be?

That's the end of the prologue.

FYI, this takes place in an alternate universe created from John's session. All the trolls were able to have kids outside of their Dancestors, and the new trolls have their own Dancestors. The new trolls still don't know their parents, but you can tell who is whose kid


	2. Chapter 2

Act I

Your name is ADRIAN NOAH. You have WHITE HAIR and DARK RED EYES. You're wearing ALL BLACK, which consists of a HOODIE, JEANS, and SNEAKERS. Today is your 13th BIRTHDAY. You are an OTAKU, and your room is full of PROPS and MANGA and ANIME. You are also a NERD, having interests in MAGIC and TIME TRAVEL, and you are a huge fan of DOCTOR WHO and HARRY POTTER. You are an aspiring MAGICIAN, and love PRANKS. You are an INVENTOR, and build machines with LOTS OF BUTTONS. You are about to play a GAME called SBURB with your INTERNET PALS.

Your screen name is timeLord and _you __have no regards for grammar while always using italics._

What do you do?

**Adrian: Captchalouge Sonic Screwdriver**

You Captchalouge the 11th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. Nothing can stop you now. Of course, it's only a prop, so you don't add it to your Strife Specibus. You have the Pick a Card Fetch Modi. You have to choose a random card, and you get that item. Like a magician.

**Adrian: Squawk like an idiot**

You wouldn't do that. But it is tempting.

**Adrian: Open red package.**

On your bed are five packages from your five internet friends. The red one is from Eleanor, aka turtleRider, who actually rides turtles (or so she says). Inside the package is a miniature Dalek statue that actually says EXTERMINATE! How nice of her.

**Adrian: Stop wasting time and install the game**

You want to, but the game isn't here yet. Today was the Omega version's release date. How convenient. However, the mailbox is empty.

You here the mail truck, who rigged his truck to sound like ice cream music to prank little kids. You may or may not have been involved with that. The important thing is that there's mail! You race to the window. The red arm-flap-thing says that there is mail. You race out of the house and open your mail box. Two flat packages with a spirograph drawn on it.

You just realized that this is the first time out of the house. You look around. Your neighborhood is small, it only has six houses and a shoppette. There was only one tree, and that was in your lawn. You now understand where your Bro got all those snacks. It's his birthday too. No one but you was outside. It was sunny, but no kids were playing, not that they had a place to play. An awkward silence sets in. You quickly head inside. Your computer is beeping. Someone's pestering you.

**Adrian: Answer chum**

You log on to PesterChum and see that it isn't your chum. You answer him or her anyways.

**octagonBane [OB] began trolling timeLord [TL]**

**OB: heyyyyyy**

**TL: **_**go away**_

**OB: I thought you liked me**

**TL: **_**you never leave me alone**_

**TL: **_**always trolling me**_

**OB: what if I told you that I'm not trolling you**

**OB: and that I have a redrom crush on you?**

**TL: **_**one, pesterchum says your trolling me**_

**TL: **_**and two, even if i understood what redrom means that i wouldn't believe you**_

**OB: well I do, and you can 8elieve I'm not if you want**

**OB: you're really cute you know, for a human**

**TL: **_**YOU CAN SEE ME**_

**OB: you can't see me?**

**OB: you must not have a view port yet**

**TL: **_**I'm leaving**_

**OB: wait**

**OB: I'm going in order**

**OB: 8ut the others might not**

**timeLord [TL] blocked octagonBane [OB]**

**Adrian: pester your chums**

You can't. Someone, your friend this time, is pestering you.

**turtleRider [TR] began pestering timeLord [TL]**

**TR: hEy**

**TL: **_**what**_

**TR: do you havE thE gamE yEt?**

**TL: **_**yeah why**_

**TR: can you hook up with mE?**

**TL: **_**sorry i promised ai that he would be my server player**_

**TR: why can't i bE?!**

**TR: it's not fair!**

**TL: **_**ask ai if you can be his server player**_

**TR: do you think hE'll lEt mE?**

**TL: **_**of course**_

**TR: ok, sEE you thEn!**

**TR: 3**

**turtleRider [TR] ceased pestering timeLord [TL]**

You rub your eyes. You have a rare condition that makes you go blind for an hour. You pull out your glasses, and your eyes cease to hurt. You hate wearing these things. They—wait was that cake here before?

On your bed is chocolate cake. Bro must have left it there.

**Adrian: Captchalouge more stuff**

You Captchalouge your iPad, which has pesterchum downloaded on it. You also Captchalouge your katana, which your Bro helps you practice with. It's why there are so many cuts on the walls. You also Captchalouge the packages, except for the green one.

**Adrian: open green package**

You open the small package, which is from your bro Gus. There is a note.

**Adrian: Read note**

_**Dear Noah,**_

_**I know how much you like Doctor Who**_

_**Which is weird**_

_**But I built this for you**_

_**It's the Doctor's Sonic screwdriver**_

_**It can unlock and lock random shit**_

_**Read energy levels of anything**_

_**Track shit (not actual shit, but you get what I mean)**_

_**And it causes things to explode**_

_**Hope you like it**_

_**Your bro (not really, but I wish I was), Gus**_

You feel your eyes tearing up. This was the single most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for you.

**Adrian: Lock door**

You point the screwdriver at your door and click the button. The light goes on and it makes a whirring noise. You hear the lock click. Awesome. You drop the prop screwdriver and Captchalouge the new one.

**Adrian: Install the game already!**

You can't. You have to make sure Gus is ready. You log on to PesterChum again.

**timeLord [TL] began pestering alphaIllusionist [AI]**

**TL: **_**hey thanks for the screwdriver**_

**AI: N0 PR0BLEM**

**TL: **_**hey do have sburb omega yet**_

**AI: I JUST G0T IT YEAH**

**TL: **_**okay**_

**TL: **_**upload the server disc**_

**AI: I ALREADY AM**

**TL: **_**thats what i like about you**_

**TL: **_**always thinking ahead**_

**AI: Y0U D0 T0**

**AI: BUT SH0ULDN'T Y0U BE L0ADING THE CLIENT SERVER**

**TL: **_**your right**_

**timeLord [TL] ceased pestering alphaIllusionist [AI]**

You pull out the client disc from its package and put it in your computer. The Sburb screen pops up, showing a spinning spirograph. At the bottom of the screen, a blue bar shows the load progress.

_Sorry for the slow start. The next chapter introduces two characters and the kids begin to play Sburb. I'm not going to continue typing like that, but the chat sights and second person view will be the same. The Exiles will be the only time commands appear._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been an hour, but the bar was at 53%. It only felt like a few minutes, but you have no sense of time anyways. You open up PesterChum, which loads almost instantly. One of the benefits of having a Cronus browser. Another one of your friends, Paige, is bothering you.

**leprechaunChaser [LC] began pestering timeLord [TL]**

**LC: Hey.**

**TL: **_**sup**_

**LC: I See You Still Use Italics. I Told You To Stop That.**

**TL: **_**italics are beautiful**_

**TL: **_**and im not going to listen to someone with a superiority complex**_

**LC: Whatever.**

**LC: I Need You To Be My Server Player.**

**TL: **_**did everyone get there game before me**_

**TL: **_**and i cant **_

**TL:**_** ai is connecting me to the game**_

**LC: So?**

**TL: **_**so i cant hook you up**_

**LC: Yes You Can.**

**LC: I Just Have To Enter Last.**

**TL: **_**oh**_

**TL: **_**okay**_

**turtleRider [TR] joined the pestering**

**TR: hEy guys!**

**TL: **_**and thats where i leave**_

**timeLord [TL] left the pestering**

You don't want to talk to Eleanor more times than you have to. It hurts your head. You leave your room. Your Bro has wizard statues and paintings everywhere. A large Merlin statue looks down on you as you go down the stairs. The living room has four statues of the dude in the cardinal directions: North, East, South, West. You look out the window. The car is gone. Bro isn't home.

You decide to go outside again and get your chainsaw. Your Bro put it in the shed because you destroyed a wizard statue with it. You go out the back door and enter the shed. It is filled with all sorts of treasures, like wands and magic eight balls. An old pool table is pushed into the back. You grab your chainsaw and equip it to your strife specubus. _Chainsawkind_. Your captcha cards are fanned out in front of you. You grab a random one, and all the others disappear. You flip the card face up. Katana. You equip it to your strife specubus. _Bladekind._

You add both strife decks to your strife portfolio.

You quickly return to your room and look at your computer. Sburb is at 80%. You take some cake…

**Be the other person**

You are now the other person. Who are you anyways?

You are GUS CARTER. You are 15 years old. You have SHAGGY BLACK HAIR that covers your eyes. You are wearing a RED BULL T-SHIRT, JEANS, and SNEAKERS. You are the MASTER PRANKSTER, and your best friend is your apprentice. You like to BUILD COMPLEX THINGS, like SONIC SCREWDRIVERS and GUNSWORDS. You are the ULTIMATE COOL GUY, and everyone knows it. You like CATS and CROWS and keep them as a pet. You can do MAGIC TRICKS, but rarely.

Your screen name is alphaIllusionist and Y0U USE ALL CAPS AND ZER0ES F0R O (0).

You are on your computer talking to Eleanor, one of your internet friends.

**turtleRider [TR] began pestering alphaIllusionist [AI]**

**TR: hEy gus**

**AI: HEY**

**TR: can i be your sErver player for sburb**

**AI: SURE**

**TR: yay!**

**TR: thank you so much!**

**AI: N0 PR0B**

**TR: so do you havE thE gamE yEt?**

**AI: YEAH, I'M L0ADING THE SERVER DISC FOR ADRIAN**

**TR: oh goody!**

**TR: i bEttEr gEt rEady thEn**

**turtleRider ceased pestering alphaIllusionist**

Eleanor is weird. But you think that's cool. You add one of your gunswords to your strife specubus. _Gunswordkind_.

Your room is full of gadgets and contraptions that you build. On your bed is your black cat Diablo, who was curled up asleep. Your crow, Mephisto, was flying around the room. Which reminded you to build a new cage for him. The game was only at 64% anyways.

**Be Adrian**

You take a bite out of your cake. There is a large amount of frosting, just the way you like it. You hear the car pull up in the driveway. Bro is home. You check the game. 96%. Almost done. You take your glasses off. You won't need them for now. Your eyesight got better.

You pull out another random captcha card. It's the blue package, from Paige. You groan. Paige is a good friend, but she calls you a slave and likes being bossy. You wonder what she would get you. You open the package…

**Be the other girl**

You are the other girl.

Your name is PAIGE COHEN. You like FASHION and DESIGNING DRESSES. You are a SKILLED DRAWER. You also have a passion for HISTORY. You hate all forms of SWEETS, and like the taste of SPICY FOODS. You have a crush on your internet friend ADRIAN, but you're bit BOSSY, and he doesn't like that. But you come from a rich family, and get what you want. You also happen to be British.

You have short black hair that is dyed purple and pink, and have blue eyes. You wear a blue Chinese dress that you designed. You have a silver stud in your nose, and you wear dark black eyeliner. Your nails are painted dark pink, and you wear black lipstick.

Your screen name is leprechaunChaser and you Capitalize Every Word.

You are sitting in front of your mirror, which is also your computer, finishing the conversation with Adrian. He leaves when Eleanor, your best friend, joins.

**TR: oh pooh**

**LC: It Is Okay.**

**TR: no it's not**

**TR: hE might'vE stayEd on if i hadn't buttEd in**

**LC: He Doesn't Like Me Anyways. :(**

**TR: hE likEs you a lot**

**TR: hE just doEsn't handlE bossynEss wEll**

**LC: I Guess.**

**LC: Hey Can I Be Your Server Player For The Game?**

**TR: YES!**

**TR: oops, gotta go**

**TR: byEEEE!**

**turtleRider ceased pestering leprechaunChaser**

Eleanor is the only one you can't boss around. She's too nice. You get up and grab the discs. You had a lot of work to do. If she was going to be last, while having Eleanor server Gus, and you server her, you would have to tell everyone what order to go in. Adrian was obviously first, he was the most leaderly. Besides you, of course.

**Be Adrian**

A large box of chocolates. You've seen weirder presents. There was a note attached to the box.

_Dear Adrian,_

_I know how much you like sweets, which makes no sense_

_But here_

_And I might be bossy_

_But it is for a good cause_

_Also, I want you_

_I love you more than I love the sunrise and sunsets_

_Or fashion_

_Or spicyness_

_And I love you more than I love you_

_Will you be mine?_

_Paige_

What did you just read? You know Paige liked to exaggerate and play the occasional joke, but still. 'I love you more than I love you'? How did _that _make sense?

You eat the chocolates and log onto PesterChum again. The game is only at 97% anyways.

**timeLord[TL] began pestering leprechaunChaser[LC]**

**LC: Hey**

**TL: **_**what did i read**_

**LC: Huh?**

**TL: **_**your present**_

**TL: **_**the note**_

**TL: **_**just, wut**_

**LC: Oh.**

**LC: That Was My Confession.**

**TL: **_**so you want 2 go out with me**_

**LC: Yes.**

**TL: **_**you don't know me though**_

**LC: You Told Me About Yourself.**

**TL: **_**weve never even met**_

**LC: We Will.**

**LC: And I Bet You're Better In Person.**

**LC: Give Me Your Answer When We Meet Okay.**

**leprechaunChaser ceased pestering timeLord**

Well _that_ helped. You notice that another friend of yours is on.

**timeLord [TL] began pestering randomClownkiller [RC]**

**TL: **_**hey**_

**RC: sup**

**TL: **_**did you get sburb yet**_

**RC: yeah, im servering Rachel**

**TL: **_**im servering Paige apparently**_

**RC: that isnt possible**

**TL: **_**how**_

**RC: because it has to go in an order**

**RC: AI told me he was server for you**

**RC: and TR is server for him**

**RC: and LC is server for her**

**RC: but were all playing **

**RC: so if you server Paige**

**RC: itll close the loop**

**RC: and Rachel and i wont play**

**RC: but you need us to play**

**leprechaunChaser [LC] joined the pestering**

**LC: This Is The Order For The Game**

**TL: **_**we can't do your order**_

**LC: Why?**

**RC: look at the earlier conversation**

**LC: So Rachel Has To Server Me?**

**RC: afraid so**

**RC: and TL has to server me**

**RC: to close the loop**

**LC: Okay**

**LC: Its Good That You Are The First People That I Told**

**TL: **_**your handling this well**_

**LC: Enough Chitchat**

**LC: We Have To Get Ready**

**all chums logged off**

**Be Paige**

Your bed is a mess due to your beating on it. Your plan to meet Adrian failed. On a walkthrough for the game, it says you can go to your server player's planet. It would now take even longer for you to meet hm. Tears well up in your eyes, but they don't fall. A lady never cries.

Someone is bugging you. You go to your computer and bring up PesterChum on your Nyx browser.

**crabbyWarrior [CW] began trolling leprechaunChaser [LC]**

**CW: YOU ASSHOLE!**

**CW: I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ADRIAN!**

**LC: No You Didn't. And Why Would I Listen To You?**

**CW: BECAUSE I'M YOUR PROTECTOR**

**CW: AND HE'S DANGEROUS TO YOU!**

**LC: Do You Have A Crush On Me?**

**CW: I HATE EVERYONE**

**CW: AND I'M NOT INTO HUMAN DRAMA**

**CW: OR TROLL ROMANCE**

**CW: IT'S A WASTE OF TIME**

**LC: You Say That About Everything.**

**CW: NO I DON'T**

**CW: OH WE'RE NOT LINEAR**

**LC: What?**

**CW: I HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE IN FRONT OF ME**

**CW: AND I CAN ACCESS ANY POINT IN TIME THAT I WANT**

**CW: DUH!**

**CW: WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I TALKED TO YOU**

**LC: You Said That The Past You Was Going To Tell Me About The Origins Of Our Universe.**

**CW: EASY SUBJECT**

**(READ HOMESTUCK!)**

**CW: AND THEIR SKAIA REPLACED THE POST-SCRATCH KIDS, AND AFTER BEATING THE DEMON, THEY BEAT THE GAME, RESULTING IN OUR UNIVERSE**

**LC: Wow.**

**LC: So We Are About To Do The Exact Same Thing.**

**CW: YEP**

**CW: DON'T TELL ANYONE THOUGH**

**CW: THEY'LL LEARN SOON ENOUGH**

**LC: Wait**

**LC: Who Are You?**

**CW: IM PART OF AN ANCIENT ALIEN RACE THAT USED TO EXSIST IN A SEPARATE UNIVERSE THAT CREATED OUR GODS' UNIVERSE**

**CW: JOHN AND THE OTHERS SAID THAT WE EACH HAVE A HUMAN TO PROTECT**

**CW: ME AND MY FRIENDS**

**CW: BECAUSE WE ARE THE CHILDREN OF THEIR CREATORS**

**CW: BIOGICALLY, NOT ECTOBIOLOGICALLY**

**LC: Ectobioligy?**

**CW: YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER**

**CW: I WAS CHOSEN TO PROTECT YOU**

**CW: YOU KNOW ABOUT ALTERNIA**

**LC: Our Second Moon?**

**CW: THAT'S MY HOMEPLANET**

**CW: AND WE'RE ABOUT TO GO MEET YOU**

**CW: TO HELP PLAY THE GAME**

**CW: WE CAN'T PLAY, BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A NULL SESSION LIKE YOURS USED TO BE**

**LC: We Haven't Even Played The Game Yet**

**CW: YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU'RE READY**

**CW: OH YEAH**

**CW: OUR RACE IS CALLED TROLL**

**CW: I AM A TROLL**

**crabbyWarrior ceased trolling leprechaunChaser**

**Be Gus**

You finally caught Mephisto and put him in your new cage. You sink your teeth into a granola bar while changing your shirt. Mephisto took a shit on it.

You put on your Doctor Who t-shirt that Adrian gave you as a prank gift. You never thought you would wear it. It's actually pretty cool. You put on a leather jacket over it.

You check the game. 94%. Almost done. You open PesterChum on your Woden browser.

**alphaIllusionist [AI] began pestering timeLord**

**AI: READY?**

**TL: **_**hell yeah**_

**everyone logged off**

The screen shows Adrian. Huh. So that's what he looks like. You have about 90 build grist, whatever that is. You open the build section and click on the Cruxtruder.

**Be Adrian**

A large machine suddenly appears in your room. Your bed is gone now. It's a good thing you ate all the cake. The machine is a platform with a large pipe sticking out of it. The pipe has a wheel on it, and the top looks like it comes off.

You turn the wheel, hoping it would open the pipe. It didn't. The lid wiggled, like it was jammed. Your iPad, still in the captcha card, began ringing.

You are now confused. It's an iPad, not an iPhone. You pull it out anyways. Or try to. The purple package comes out instead. You drop it on your bed. BIG SHOCKER, you know. You actually pull out the iPad this time. Paige is bothering you.

**leprechaunChaser [LC] began pestering timeLord [TL]**

**LC: It's That Time.**

**TL: what time?**

**TL: what?**

**TL: where are my italics?**

**LC: PesterChum Updated.**

**LC: You Can't Use Any Typing Quirks That Aren't Like Normal Words. Italics Aren't Apparently.**

**TL: that blows**

**LC: It Also Autocorrects Bad Grammar.**

**TL: those grammar Nazis.**

**TL: oh no**

**TL: ahhhhhhhhh!**

**LC: It's Not As Bad As You Think.**

**TL: you're using 'bad grammar'**

**TL: why doesn't it fix**

**LC: Spoilers!**

**TL: :(**

**TL: can you just tell me what time it is?**

**LC: 8:30**

**TL: you know what i mean**

**LC: Use This Code**

**LC: A2xClMMi**

**TL: for what?**

**LC: Your Alchemiter**

**TL: oh**

**TL: what's that?**

**LC: You'll See**

**leprechaunChaser ceased pestering timeLord**

Okay then.

Another machine appears in your room. This one has a platform on a platform, and a cylinder next to it. A folding arm is connected to it. The platform and cylinder have a complicated design on it.

Gus is messaging you.

**AI: THE GAME BEGINS**

_**A/N: sorry for the long wait. My chapters are usually going to be this long. A heads up, there is going to be a three chapter arc describing the pre-scratch session. Read & Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

You examine the machine. It has the word Alchemiter engraved on it. The other machine is a Cruxtruder. You wonder about all the ridiculous names. You go back on your computer.

**alphaIllusionist [AI] began pestering timeLord [TL]**

**AI: THE GAME BEGINS**

**_AI is now an idle chum_**

**TL: what's with all the machines?**

**AI: THEY'RE NEEDED FOR THE GAME**

**AI: ALL THE WALKTHR0UGH SAYS IS T0 HIT THE CRUXTRUDER WITH A HEAVY 0BJECT, THEN S0METHING AB0UT PRE- AND P0ST- ENTRY PR0T0TYPING**

**AI: ALS0 Y0U NEED T0 MAKE A T0TEM **

**TL: how come your typing quirk works?**

**AI: ZER0ES ARE C0UNTED AS AN O, AND IT REGISTERS ME AS YELLING**

**TL: :(**

**AI: I W0N'T PESTER Y0U ANYM0RE UNTIL THIS ENTRY THING**

**TL: k**

**timeLord ceased pestering alphaIllusionist**

Another machine was deployed. A weird arm thing called the Totem Lathe.

Someone is at the door. The knob keeps shaking.

Voice: Why is the door locked?!

**Be Paige**

Your door opens to reveal your Sis. She looks exactly like you, except her hair wasn't dyed and she wore a blue shirt and jeans. Sis holds a sword in her hand. You sigh and grab a knitting needle. Sis always challenges you to a strife, saying that 'you should be stronger than me by now'. But a lady doesn't like fights.

STRIFE

Sis attacks you. You use the needle to deflect it, and throw it at her. It stabs her hand, making her drop the sword. Sis absconds, ending the strife immediately. You use the _Needlekind _strife specubus. Normally you would feel sad that the strife ended so quickly. However, that isn't ladylike.

You never leave the room because that means strife with your Sis. And because of all her Justin Bieber posters around the house. You shiver just thinking about her. JB should be more ladylike, like you.

You begin to wait for the game to start.

**Be the other girl**

You are now the other girl.

Your name is ELEANOR CASTILLO. You are 13 YEARS OLD. You live in a HUT in an unknown island near HAWAII. You live by yourself, because your grandpa died recently. The island has perfect internet though. You like to PLAY THE VIOLIN, and PLAY INTERNET GAMES. You also like talking to your internet pals, who think you're weird, but that's fine. You are never mad. You also have an interest in BIRDS.

You have long brown hair and tannish skin. Your eyes are turquoise. You wear a bra and a grass green skirt, and you have a large chest, but your friend Paige has a larger chest. You are psychic, and you can see everything. Your grandpa called it clairvoyance. You use the _Spearkind_ strife specubus and you are an expert on troll romance, but that is a story for later.

You just finished having your conversation with Paige, and begin another conversation with your flushed crush Buddy.

**turtleRider [TR] began pestering randomClownkiller [RC]**

**RC: hey**

**TR: hi**

**RC: can i help you?**

**TR: not really**

**RC: okay**

**RC: well i have stuff to do so yeah**

**randomClownkiller ceased pestering turtleRider**

**TR: oh ok**

**TR: oh he's gone**

**octagonBane [OB] began trolling turtleRider [TR]**

**OB: yep**

**TR: oh it's you**

**OB: what you don't like me either**

**OB: damn you humans hate a lot**

**TR: no**

**TR: it's just that you are the only troll who talks to me**

**OB: really**

**OB: wow**

**OB: don't worry**

**OB: you and 8uddy get married**

**TR: REALLY?!**

**OB: yeah**

**TR: YAY!**

**TR: what was that?**

**OB: what was what?**

**TR: gotta go**

**turtleRider left**

You pull out your spear. You hear someone coming. That shouldn't be possible. You're the only one on the island.

**Be Adrian**

Slash marks appear on the door, and it falls to splinters. Bro was there, katana in hand.

Bro looked nothing like you. He had black hair, which was dyed silver today, and he wears green contacts, so you don't know his real eye color. He's wearing his silk blue business suit today. You pull out your katana.

STRIFE

You swing your sword overhead, using both hands to give it more force. Bro blocks, and palms your stomach. You bend over in pain, gasping for air. You start swinging your sword at every direction. Bro blocked each one, using only one hand, and his free hand caught your chin. Bro switches to the offensive, swinging his sword at your weak points. You barely block his strikes. His last swing breaks your blade. You drop the useless thing. Bro points his sword at you. You pull out your chainsaw. Bro has a surprised, then fearful look on his face. He turns and absconds.

You go to your closet and pull out another katana and add it to your strife specubus. A captcha card with holes appears on your desk. You forgot that you were playing the game. Another card appears on your desk. You check out the whole one.

It's an Array Fetch Modi. You can now pull out any card whenever. You equip it, and your sylladex becomes blue. You check out the holed card. The holes are rectangle, and appear in three places, the top left corner, the middle, and the middle right. The picture shows a skeleton. Weird.

You pull out the sonic screwdriver. Who needed a heavy object when you could just sonic it? You point it at the Cruxtruder…

**Be Gus**

You can't be Gus because he's playing the game. His internet is stable (unlike Rose's and Eleanor) so nothing can go wrong.

**Be the other boy**

You are now the other boy.

Your name is BUDDY VANCE. You are 14 YEARS OLD. Your only interest are ART and CARS. You hate CLOWNS, and you use a _Fistkind _strife specubus. You live right across the street from your internet friend ADRIAN, but he doesn't know. You know because you are PSYCHIC. But you are not at your house right now. You are in California for summer break. Despite it being warm and having a beach, you don't leave your house because of your antisocialism.

You have wild bloodred red hair and emerald green eyes. You have a group of freckles on your nose, but nowhere else. You are wearing a green hoodie and jeans, but you are barefoot.

Your screen name is **randomClownkiller **and you only capitalize Important Stuff.

You just finished having a conversation with Adrian about the order of the game. You use your mind to look out at him. It looks like he started playing. You check up on Paige. She changed clothes, wearing a silk black dress that reaches her knees, sandals, and a red sash around her waist. She's asleep. Not wanting to be creepy, you change your view to Eleanor. She's stabbing a lizard that was bigger than you are, and you're tall for your age. She seems to be doing fine. You try to check up on Rachel, but she's asleep. So you try to check Gus, but you can't see him. You remember that he's going to server for Adrian.

You suddenly tired. You're entering last anyways, why not sleep. You climb into your queen sized bed and fall asleep.

Only to wake up on Derse.

**Be Adrian**

The lid of the Cruxtruder pops off and there's a bright flash of red light. When the light clears, there is a floating red ball with the Sburb spirograph on it. It starts to spout gibberish. You ignore it and turn the wheel. A bloodred cylinder comes out. It's called a Cruxite Dowel. What are you supposed to do with it?

Your iPad beeps.

**octagonBane [OB] began trolling timeLord [TL]**

**OB: hiiiiiiii!**

**TL: not you again!**

**OB: what?**

**OB: what is it a8out me that makes you all hate me?**

**TL: you don't leave me alone!**

**TL: try it sometime!**

**OB: really?**

**OB: 8ut I just need to tell you how to play**

**OB: put the punched card in the totem lathe, then put the dowel in the clamps**

**OB: I'll let you go on from there**

**octagonBane ceased trolling timeLord**

You wonder if you can trust him/her/it. You take out the dowel and put it into the clamps. You put the punched card into the slot. Chisels of various shapes and sizes appear and descend on the dowel. It is now an oblong shaped Totem.

Something tells you (not literally) to go to the Alchemiter. You put the totem on the cylinder. The arm folds out and a laser scans it. You notice the beeping. The Cruxtruder begins a countdown. 4 hours and 13 minutes. The Alchemiter finishes scanning the totem. On the platform, a red skeleton appears. The body disappears with a flash, leaving behind the skull. You pick it up. What are you supposed to do with it? You Captchalouge it.

The Kernelsprite (you decide to call it that) begins muttering gibberish again. The computer beeps.

**omniTwin [OT] began trolling timeLord [TL]**

**TL: not another one :(**

**OT: throw 2omething in2 the kernel2prite**

**TL: what?**

**OT: you need 2 prototype the kernel2prite 2o it can help you**

**OT: do it now**

**omniTwin ceased trolling timeLord**

This troll has only talked to you once, when you were a little nameless boy.

_You were only seven, and you have your Bro's iPad. Bro knows you like to use it, and downloaded PesterChum on to it. You open it because someone was messaging you._

**_omniTwin [OT] began trolling timeLord [TL]_**

**_OT: there will come a time where I will tell you to do 2omething_**

**_OT: it i2 before we meet_**

**_OT: one command_**

**_OT: tru2t me and li2ten okay?_**

**_TL: who are you_**

**_OT: I'm your guardian_**

**_omniTwin ceased trolling timeLord_**

You decide that now was that time that he/she/it meant. You look around your room. The glass skull. You pick it up and chuck it at the Kernelsprite. It flashed red. The symbol was gone to be replaced by a black skull inside the orb.

Adrian: Can you help?

KS: #%$&$ &$ &%

Yeah that helped. You look out your window. You do this when you're confused. Until you notice it.

A meteor is shooting towards your house. You start flailing your arms and running around your room. The skull-sprite is yelling gibberish. THAT DOESN'T HELP! Bro comes in your room. He's holding cake, which he just made. He notices the machines, the sprite, and you being crazy. He slowly steps out. You never notice him.

You hear a crash in your backyard. You leave your room and navigate past the wizards. You realize that you should've prototyped the Kernelsprite with one of these. You facepalm at your idiocy. You go out the backdoor, and notice that the shed is destroyed. A crater is now where it used to be. So what was that crashing noise?

A hand reached out of the crater. You squeal like a pig. You realized how stupid that sounded, so you change it to a girl scream. That sounds stupider, so you change it to a man scream. The thing came out and walked up to you.

**THING: are you Adrian?**

**ADRIAN: who wants to know?**

**THING: I do**

**ADRIAN: uhhhhh…..**

**THING: good you're him**

The thing looks like a girl. She has gray skin, pointed teeth, yellow nails, black lips, and black hair. She wore a black shirt with the Gemini symbol that had yellow sleeves, and black pajama bottoms. What catches your eyes though, are her horns. She has four horns, two on each, sticking out of her head. They look like candy corn. She also has large…assets. Her hair was pulled behind her head in twin tails, and her bangs nearly covered her eyes. She wore sunglasses; one lens was blue, the other red.

**ADRIAN: what are you?**

**THING: I'm a Troll. Your guardian Troll to be exact.**

**THING: I'm Seraii by the way.**

**ADRIAN: your omniTwin?**

**SERAII: yep**

**ADRIAN: and you're an alien?**

**SERAII: from Alternia**

**ADRIAN: our second moon?**

**SERAII: yep**

**SERAII: you're cuter than when I saw you on screen**

**ADRIAN: are all of you spying on me?**

**SERAII: what do you mean?**

You remember the meteor that is heading towards your house.

**ADRIAN: I'll explain later, let's go!**

You grab the troll's arm and pull her into your house. You race past your Bro up the stairs. He looks confused. Who was that beautiful girl that Adrian was with? He smiles as he realizes that you're becoming a man. Until you realize. Why does she have horns?

You take Seraii into your room and throw her on the bed.

**SERAII: getting intimate aren't we?**

**ADRIAN: what, no!**

**ADRIAN: I need your help**

**ADRIAN: what do I do?**

**SERAII: *sigh* you need to break your item **

**ADRIAN: what?**

**SERAII: the skull, BREAK THE SKULL!**

**ADRIAN: WHY?!**

**SERAII: BREAK IT AND I'LL EXPLAIN!**

You decide to break the skull. It's the only idea, but at least it is one.

**Be Gus**

You watch Paige sleep in Prospit. She looks really cute. Unfortunately, she's not your type. You leave her room and fly around. You feel like you forgot something. You are so deep in thought that you don't realize that you're at your tower, and fly into it, missing the window and hitting your head.

You remember that Adrian needs your help! You climb into your room. You cringe at the baby blue colored walls and blanket. You wish it was greener. Green is a good color. You climb into bed and close your eyes.

And wake up on Earth. You rush to your computer and see how Adrian was doing. Who was that hot girl with him? You smile. Adrian finally grew some balls. Until you realize they're yelling at each other. Why does she have horns?

You log onto PesterChum.

**alphaIllusionist [AI] began pestering timeLord [TL]**

**AI: WH0 IS THE CHICK ADRIAN**

**TL: NOT NOW GUS, I'M ARGUING**

**AI: I JUST WANT T0 N0 WH0 THE GIRL IS**

**TL: she says she's my guardian troll**

**TL: an alien from the moon**

**AI: WHICH 0NE?**

**TL: Alternia**

**TL: she says she's supposed to help me**

**TL: and that I have to break the skull I made**

**AI: BREAK IT**

**AI: I WANT T0 KN0W WHAT THIS ENTRY IS**

**TL: fine**

**Both chums logged off**

You sit back in your chair and watch.

**Be Eleanor**

A giant komodo dragon pops out of the bushes and jumps on you. You jab your spear into its stomach. Momentum takes over, and it falls on its back. You keep pulling your spear out and stabbing it again just to make sure it's dead. You are covered in blood.

You guess its bath night. And you're having lizard meat for dinner.

**Be Paige**

You got tired of waiting and log on to PesterChum. A few years ago, a viewport was installed. You open up the view port and prepare to gaze lovingly at your crush/boyfriend-to-be. Only he's with another girl. You are about to punch your computer. He cheated on you! Until you realize it's a troll. Kanari (CW) told you what they look like. You sigh.

Your future love life is safe.

**Be Adrian**

You pull the skull out of its card. The Kernelsprite begins yelling gibberish. An image appears in your mind. How to break the skull.

You almost drop it. The only way to do it was the way that scared you and everyone around you. The Kernelsprite show you another image. All other attempts failing.

**SERAII: listen to it**

She puts her hand on your shoulder. You brush her hand off.

Unknown to you, Paige was watching the whole ordeal.

You throw the skull into the air. Pulling out your chainsaw, your eyes start glowing red. You swing the chainsaw baseball style. The rotating blades connect with the skull. It shatters. Every shards glows, and explodes in red light.

The light engulfs the house, then disappears. The house is gone. The meteor hits where the house used to be, leaving a crater where the small neighborhood used to be.

**Be Paige**

You have your hands over your mouth. You wonder if the meteor hit them, or they somehow got away. You know that magic exists, and so does luck. Your mirror/computer begins beeping.

**timeLord [TL] began pestering leprechaunChaser [LC]**

**TL: hey paige**

**LC: You're Still Alive!**

**TL: please, you can't kill me that easily ;]**

**LC: But The Meteor, And The Explosion**

**LC: What Happened?**

**TL: I entered the medium**

**Be Gus**

Adrian puts his chainsaw away. You sigh with relief. The way his eyes glowed scared you, and nothing scares you. Where is he though?

**Be Eleanor**

You open your eyes. Fully clean, and full from dinner, you used your powers to check up on your friends. For some reason, you could only see Adrian. He smashed a skull, then just disappeared. You tried to check up on your other pals, but all you see is darkness.

You remember something that Grandpa said once:

_You will one day realize your role as the Witch of Breath. When that day comes, you will lose the little power you have, but gain so much more._

You guessed the power was your clairvoyance. It makes sense, you can't use it anymore for some reason. But you never realized your role. What was the Witch of Breath?

**Be Buddy**

You fly out of your tower room on Derse. The moon was coming to an eclipse with the Furthest Ring. Even though you weren't a Seer, you still had knowledge of the Furthest Ring as a Void player. What you didn't expect was this.

You look up at the sky.

You hear the voices.

You see the devils. Devils, plural.

You realize that you're in hell.

One of the devils whisper: _the time has come._

You fall asleep.

And wake up on Earth.

**End of Act I**

**_One more character to introduce, and then it's on to the trolls! Also, I'm changing the 3 chapter pre-scratch session to five chapters, and having a three to six chapter arc introducing the trolls in more detail. I also decided to stop using second person, because it confuses me. R&R!_**


End file.
